Soundtrack (2006 Series)
For the 2015 series' soundtrack, see Soundtrack (2015 Series). Countless songs were and are being used in SMBZ to fit with the action or any scene. This is a list of the songs that have been used so far in the SMBZ series. Soundtrack #Super Mario Matrix - Newgrounds Audio Portal: Menu Theme used until Episode 7. #Main Theme of Luigi - S.S.H.: Menu Theme currently in use. #Boss Challenge - Diddy Kong Racing: Mario Bros. and Wario Bros. racing. #Corneria - Starfox (Starwing): Episode 1 credits 1. #Credits - Starfox (Starwing): Episode 1 credits 2. #Main Menu - Diddy Kong Racing: Episode 2 credits 1 #Planet Corneria - Smashing...Live!: Episode 2 credits 2 #Kipling Plant - Blast Corps: Mecha Sonic versus Yoshi part 1. #Kipling Plant (Critical and Complete) - Blast Corps: Mecha Sonic versus Yoshi part 2 #Lava Shelter - Shadow the Hedgehog: Episode 3 credits 1. #Memory of the Wind - Final Fantasy III (DS): Episode 3 credits 2. #Daily Agony - Shenmue: Sonic's backstory. #Gargo's Theme - Killer Instinct Gold: Heroes vs. Koopa Bros. #BGM 26 - TMNT Tournament Fighters: Episode 4 credits 1. #Fever - Dr. Mario: Episode 4 credits 2. #Fight - Mario Freaks Orchestra: Episode 4 credits 3. #Back To Mad - Texas Fa**ott: Heroes vs. Koopa Bros. vs. Axem Rangers X. (This track is also used in Episode 6) #Combo's Theme - Killer Instinct Gold: Episode 5 credits 1. #Sonic the Hedgehog Suite - PLAY! A Video Game Symphony: Episode 5 credits 2. #Battle-2 - Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: Heroes vs. Koopa Bros. vs Axem Rangers X. #The Doomsday - Project Chaos: Semi-Super Mecha Sonic vs. Axem Rangers X. #Stage 6 (Awakening) - R-Type Delta: Mecha Sonic preparing to wipe out Yoshi's Island. #Open Your Heart - Sonic Adventure: Super Sonic and Invincible Mario stopping Mecha Sonic briefly and retrieving the 4 Chaos Emeralds. #True Heroes - Viewtiful Joe 2: Episode 6 credits 1. #Dreams of an Absolution - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Episode 6 credits 2. #Fierce Battle - Metal Slug 5: Mario and Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic. #Boss - Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Master System) #Dr. Wily Stage 1 and 2 - Megaman II: Battle in the Minus World. #Speedy Comet in Orbit - Super Mario Galaxy: Escaping the Minus World. #Super Mario Bros. (Main Menu) - Mario Forever 4.0: Episode 7 credits 1. #White Land (F-Zero) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Episode 7 credits 2. #Under Attack - Super Mario Galaxy:Princess Peach kidnapped. #Credits - Hotel Mario: The Heroes thinking of a new plan. #Bowser's Seizures Palace Hotel (Time Almost Up) - Hotel Mario: Bowser's Note. #Valua City - Skies of Arcadia: Arguement between Sonic and Shadow. Shadow leaves the team. #Shooting - Maro Freaks Orchestra: Preparing for battle, Sky Pop Mk 2 is introduced. #Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) - Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Heroes (minus Shadow) begin to raid the Omega Doomship. #Crisis City (Whirlwind) - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006): Sonic's transformation into Fire Sonic. #Show No Tears - Newgrounds Audio Portal (NemesisTheory): Mario vs. Basilisx. #Jump Into the Battlefield Ver. 2 - Dynasty Warriors 3: Episode 8 credits 1. #Needle Man: World - ESE~Steel: Episode 8 credits 2. #Dragonball Z (Second American Intro)- Dragon Ball Z American Soundtrack #Review Theme - Dragon Ball Z American Soundtrack Category:Sountrack